Child of the Dark One
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: Summary: During Tsukune's childhood, his family was killed when visiting another town. And he was the only survivor…when he was about to meet death…someone saved him. Somewhat AU, Powerful AUTsukune x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Child of the Dark One

Rosario + Vampire Fanfiction

Summary: During Tsukune's childhood, his family was killed when visiting another town. And he was the only survivor…when he was about to meet death…someone saved him.

Somewhat AU, Powerful AUTsukune x Harem

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

"**Demonic Talk"**

"**Demonic Thoughts"**

"_Flashbacks/Entity"_

0000 Story Start

*BOOM!

…

*Crackle! *BOOM!

Thunder and lightning roared and flickered across the dark rainy skies. The heavy rain fell endlessly upon the blackened soil of the earth. There was red…red everywhere, a river of blood. Upon looking, there laid a sea of human bodies. All had various wounds, bite marks, punctures, acidic liquid, and many others. Humans were all laid strewn about, adult and children alike, all dead. There were houses and buildings that were still smoking and burning despite the rain. Everything was in complete chaos in this town. The heavens wept loudly as the rain washed away the pain upon the earth.

*Boom!

Upon looking at another area within the town…there was a boy…a young boy…sitting all alone, with a sea of bodies, humans and youkai alike. Bloodied and dirtied he stared emotionlessly at the ground with a butcher knife held tightly in his left hand. Despite all the dead bodies of humans and youkai's alike, he was unfazed.

"**Grrrrrrrr…"** a growl came from behind.

The boy slowly turned his head around to glare at a pack of four youkai that took on forms of wolves. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly stood up, with the knife ready. The youkai's snarled loudly before they began to circle him like prey. After a tense minute, the wolves barked before attacking. One wolf charged with its fangs barred and ready to tear it, leapt, the boy however was quick. Ducking, the boy rammed the blade through the youkai's gut making it howl in pain. But he wasn't down there, with a feral snarl he grabbed the wolf by the head and rammed the blade through the wolf's eye, it yowled and whined in pain and anger. It tried to limp away but the boy was merciless. His rammed the knife further into the wolf's eye making it scream before the blade broke through and stabbed the brain, instant kill.

"**Die human!"** one wolf said as it went in for a kill.

The boy sensing it rammed his right elbow into the wolf's jaw, dislocating it in the process too. The wolf cried in pain as it tended to its injury. The boy the sliced its throat making it gurgle before it hit the floor twitching.

"You all won't be leaving alive…" the boy said coldly as he glared at the remaining two youkai's.

"**Such arrogance human…I'm sure that blow you struck to our friend must've hurt."** The wolf on the left stated.

The boy winced slightly, rubbing the elbow used to break the fallen wolf's jaw. The remaining wolves smirked as they circled him. The boy however is undeterred.

"**Are you eager to die boy?"** one wolf said as the circle got smaller.

"I do not fear death. Not anymore…after today…" The boy said.

"**Hm…then we will be the ones to deliver you to deaths door…"** the other said.

"I won't be the one dying tonight…you will…" the boy said as he prepared himself.

"**Let see if you can back up your words!"** one wolf said before it lunged.

Quickly thinking the boy too lunged with his knife in tow, the wolf made a swipe with one of its paws. In an attempt to dodge, the boy quickly rolled to the left and made an upward slash when he got into a crouching position. The attack however missed, the boy scowled a bit as he dodged another attack from the second wolf. He tried his hand to nick the wolf but missed as well. The wolves circled again once more, the boy's gaze never leaving them.

"**I'll be savoring the taste of your flesh when I'm done with you boy…"** one wolf said sadistically.

The boy growled a bit as he glared at the wolf with annoyance. There was a loud snarl before the boy jumped back to dodge an attack from the side.

"**Time to die boy!"** the other shouted as it charged.

The boy cursed in the air as the wolf came at him; it leapt into the air ready to kill. Quickly, he rammed the blade of his knife form the top through the wolf's skull. There was a sickening crack that echoed loudly before the wolf howled in pain. The two hit the floor while the wolf began to struggle and gurgle, trying to get rid of the knife. The boy was thrown off leaving him unarmed, he crashed roughly into a pile wood coughing blood. The remaining wolf took this chance and went in for the kill. When it got in range it lunged, claws ready and teeth bared.

"This is it…" the boy muttered to himself as the wolf's form came closer and closer.

"Mom…Dad…I'll be seeing you soon…"

*Slink!

The sound of flesh being pierced caught the boy's attention. Looking up he saw that the wolf youkai was still in the air…bleeding…and gurgling with what appeared to be a blood colored sword pierced through it. The youkai gurgled loudly as it was thrown into the other dying wolf. With the wolf gone, the boy could now make the details of his savior. The person wore a black hooded cloak; their face was clearly obscured by the darkness the hood gave them. Other than the black pants and sword, there was not much else to see. He could feel their gaze staring at him, but he returned a blank stare.

"Are you all right?" a male voice came out.

"…yeah…I guess…who are you?" the boy spoke with curiosity.

"…call me…Yuurei…" he replied.

"Ghost?" the boy asked.

"Hn…what's yours?" Yuurei said with a nod in response.

"Aono…Tsukune…Aono Tsukune…" the now named Tsukune said.

"Hmmm…I see…you the only one?" Yuurei asked as he looked around.

"…what do you think?" Tsukune said coldly.

"I suppose…" he mumbled. "Do you hate them?"

"Hate who?" Tsukune asked.

"The youkai…the ones that destroyed and slaughtered this place…" Yuurei said as he glanced at a pile of dead bodies.

"I…I don't know…I do hate them…but only for the ones that massacred this place…the rest…I'll judge when I meet them."

"Hmm…I see…" Yuurei then turned his gaze back to Tsukune, he then offered a hand. "Do you wish to come with me?"

"For what purposes?" Tsukune asked.

"To find those that ordered this attack, to find them and rid of their existence." Yuurei said as he held out his hand.

The boy Tsukune looked at the hand for a moment before looking at his hooded savior. With a silent nod…he took the hand.

"I wish to find those that ordered this…and destroy them…" Tsukune said nervously.

"Good…I will help you grow strong as we hunt for them…" Yuurei said as he lifted Tsukune off the ground.

There was a flash of lightning before the two vanished in a swirl of darkness. Not to be seen for a long…long time.

0000 5 years later…

"Hey wake up kid." A voice spoke.

Said kid in question opened his eyes and was on alert, but he gave a sigh as he noticed he was still on the bus. He looked at the bus driver who had woken him up from his dream…five years ago. The bus driver gave him a creepy grin, Tsukune only raised an eyebrow.

"We're nearing Youkai Academy. So get ready and good luck kid. It's going to be a scary place." The bus driver said with a grin. "Sorry to ask…but I didn't catch your name?"

"…Aono Tsukune…" the now named Tsukune said blankly.

"Hmmm…I see…interesting…" the bus then turns his attention back to driving before pulling the bus to a stop. "Well then here we are, Youkai Academy! Have fun kid!"

Said kid sighed loudly as he got off the bus with a bag slung over his shoulder. He tugged at his school uniform uncomfortably. When he looked at the tree's he only raised an eyebrow before shrugging them off, they looked more like Halloween trees to him. He began to walk at a slow pace thinking.

"_Youkai Academy?" Tsukune asked in confusion._

"_Mmhmmm. Back then it was associated with Fairy Tale, so you're going in." Yuurei said as he looked to the east._

"_If I'm being sent there…then what about you?" Tsukune said with worry._

"_I'll be fine on my own. I've been doing this for a long time kiddo." Yuurei said with a dismissive wave. "Besides…there's something I want you to do."_

"_What is it?" Tsukune asked._

"_From all the information I was able to get, there's a vampire that will be attending Youkai Academy." Yuurei said as he showed Tsukune a picture of a girl._

"_What so special about her?" Tsukune asked, the girl was pretty for one thing._

"_She part of the Shuzen Bloodline, and she is said to have Shisno Blood within her. And with that blood…Fairy Tale will target her and use her to awaken Alucard."_

"_What if he is released? What do we do if he is set free should I fail?" Tsukune said with slight worry._

_Yuurei's body stiffened at the possibility. Looking past his sensei's hood, Tsukune swore he saw a pupil slitted into four directions glare back at him. This sent chills down Tsukune's spine._

"_Should it ever come to that. I will be the one to take him on and put him down for good. Besides, I am confident that I can win against him. I've encountered far worse demons and monsters, some that can destroy a world 20 times over. Besides…I can take anything he throws at me."_

"_Really?" Tsukune said with curiosity._

"_Let's see…I've been…stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, burned alive, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, frozen alive, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, drowned, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, almost got crushed to stains, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, sliced in half, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, mauled to death, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, blown apart, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, beaten to death, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, buried alive, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, drained of my blood, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, eaten alive; not pleasant I assure you, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, died from falling, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, torn apart, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, obliterated to literally nothing, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, pulverized to stains, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, killed by atomic breathe damnable Kaiju, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed , stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, literally littered with bullets; from 9mm to the freaking 50 cal., those hurt like shit, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, burned with acid; damnable Xenomorphs, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, took a rocket to the face, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, and most of all gored and impaled." Yuurei listed, which made Tsukune face-fault._

"_Isn't that the same thing as getting stabbed?" Tsukune said with a deadpan._

_*Whack!_

"_Ow!"_

"_Don't ruin my fun gaki. Jeez such a killjoy." Yuurei said in annoyance._

_Tsukune only sighed in annoyance; when they first met after getting a year to know his sensei, his sensei had told him he himself wasn't exactly human. Tsukune at first was shocked to know his sensei wasn't completely human…it took some time before Tsukune could actually trust Yuurei again._

"_Whatever sensei…" Tsukune said bluntly._

"_Disgraceful brat!" Yuurei said with annoyance. "Just keep an eye on the one named Moka. Befriend her, it gets better results."_

*Sigh… "This is just going to be fun…" Tsukune mumbled as he walked.

After a minute of walking, some shouted.

"Look out!"

Veering around, Tsukune put out his hands and stopped the incoming object…but the person riding flew off and smashed into him.

"Oof!" Tsukune gasped as he and the rider were sent sprawling against the dirt.

Tsukune groaned slightly, rubbing his shoulder and forehead in annoyance. He tried to move but notice something heavy was on him. He looked to see a girl…a very pretty girl with pink colored hair straddling him in a very suggestive position. She moaned lightly as she rubbed her own head form the crash. Tsukune only gave a lightly blank look at her when she opened her eyes and took notice of the person below her.

"_Hahaha! Already turning into a man I see!"_ the voice of Yuurei echoed making Tsukune blush lightly. _"I'm so proud of you Tsukune! You've finally become a man!"_

"Ahaha…sorry for crashing into you. I tend to get dizzy from my anemia…and dose off." She said sheepishly, she didn't seemed concerned about their position too much.

"Hmm…anyways…do you mind?" Tsukune said as he gave her a deadpan stare.

"Hm? Oh sorry I-" her eyes widened as she noticed a small shiny drop of red. "Oh you're bleeding…"

She seemed to lean a bit close for comfort from Tsukune's view; his finger was lightly twitching as she took a sniff of him.

"You smell...really good…your blood smells good too…your scent…sorry I can't control myself…but I'm a vampire…" she said as her legs seem to tighten around Tsukune's waist.

"I suppose this is Moka…" Tsukune thought as she leaned a bit closer towards his neck.

He tried to move but it seemed, she had a good grip on him. He grunted as he felt two sharp fangs sink into his neck. The vampire on top of Tsukune moaned loudly as she began to drain his blood, her grip tightening around him.

"Uh…Vampire-san? Could you-nrgh!?"

He felt her lower regions grind slightly against his own, Tsukune turned beet red from the action.

"_Score at second base!" _Yuurei cheered.

"Shut up sensei! You're making me think perverted thoughts." Tsukune mentally shouted as he shook his head furiously.

The girl then lifted her head off of his neck with a delighted sigh, her fangs slowly sinking back to normal.

"Oh…your blood was amazing. Oh sorry, my name is Akashiya Moka!" she said with a grin.

Tsukune only gave her a blank owlish stare.

"Uhh…I'm Aono Tsukune. Ummm…do you mind?" Tsukune replied as he pointed at their position.

Seeing their position, the girl Moka blushed a bit before jumping off. Tsukune stood up and dusted himself.

"Ahaha…sorry Tsukune-san." Moka said with a innocent smile.

"Yeah…I guess…" Tsukune said as he rubbed his neck, surprised to feel no holes. "Judging from your outfit, I guess you're attending Youkai Academy too?"

"Yeah! Tou-san sent me here to…blend in with other monsters. Hey…you're a freshmen right? Would like to be my friend?" she spoke with eager eyes.

"_Just keep an eye on the one named Moka. Befriend her, it gets better results."_ Yuurei's voice echoed.

"Um…sure Moka-san." Tsukune replied blankly.

She gave a slight squeal before hugging him tightly, Tsukune grimaced but it wasn't in pain, just the position he was being hugged. After all, Yuurei's training really made his body a load tougher than normally. He could be considered superhuman at most. Tsukune gave a slight sigh when she let go of him, he and her then both proceeded to head to the Academy. When entering, they separated to find their classes/homeroom. Here we find Tsukune sitting in his homeroom in a desk near the windows. He still had the blank stare on his face as he gazed out the window, not entirely paying attention to class. Occasionally another student would walk through the door, not that he really cared much about them.

"Hello class, I'm Miss Nekonome and I will be your teacher and I welcome you to Youkai Academy School for Monsters." The teacher said with enthusiasm.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow at her cheerful tone, but shrugged it off with a bored look on his face.

"Man…I would rather be fighting members of Fairy Tale then this crap…" Tsukune mumbled as he placed his head down on a desk just wanting to get this over with.

Miss Nekonome then went about how the humans ruled the world, they outnumbered monsters, and it was time for them to coexist peacefully with them. Drawing a picture of earth with human stick figures and another group of monster stick figures, both coexisting. Apparently one of the students decided to speak up, a large student with a piercing on his lips.

"Hey teach, why should we even bother. We should just kill them, and take the women as our trophies." The student said with a large amount of arrogance and sadistic glee.

Miss Nekonome however just mewled in disagreement with a frown on her face scolding the student. The student being scolded however just scoffed. Tsukune however narrowed his eyes at the student. Tsukune was able to catch a name "Saizou" form a couple of the other kids mummering.

"Hmmm…" Tsukune hummed as he glared at the student at the corner of his eye.

Before the conversation could go any further, someone knocked at the door. With the teachers permission the door opened. Tsukune perked up when he recognized when it was Moka who walked in. When she walked in, all the males oogled her and began to chat and whisper amongst themselves. After chatting with the teacher, Moka looked around and spotted Tsukune. She gave a friendly wave to him, who in return gave a small wave back.

"Hey Tsukune-kun! We're in the same class!" she said cheerfully, all the males in the class began to leak KI at Tsukune for somehow knowing her.

"Hey Moka-san." Tsukune replied to her greeting.

Walking over, she gave him a quick hug before sitting down. All the males in the class growled menacingly at Tsukune who was unaffected.

"Sheez…even Yuurei-sensei is more scarier than these guys. His KI literally drops me to the floor, no questions asked." Tsukune thought as he was busy interacting with Moka. This was going to be a long day…

0000 Elsewhere…

*Splish! Splash!

A figure was running in the heavy rains. It panted heavily as it sprinted as if something was after it…which there was. The creature turned its dog-like head behind it to see if it was still being tailed. Sliding into the moonlight it revealed to be a werewolf with numerous bruises and cuts in various places. He growled loudly as it tended to its wound especially the nasty on its side.

*Shing!

The wolf's eyes widen in alarm before it jumped right in time to dodge a black blade carved with blood kanji runes stick itself into a trunk of a tree. There was a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the darkness of the forest. The man-beast whimpered in fear as its eyes darted around looking for the source of the laugh.

"Ring around the rosie…" a voice echoed loudly from one direction, the wolf yelped in alarm and fear.

"…pockets full of posies…" the voice came again, this time all around.

The wolfman backed up into a tree looking around fearfully for the voice, its breathing became hysterical.

"Ashes…ashes…" the voice said once more.

The wolf spotted something within the darkness. Its yellow eyes stared at two blood red ones, seeing the blood red eyes, the wolf howled in fear. It could literally see the teeth glimmering in the dark. The dark figure gave a haunting laugh before it glared at the werewolf.

"…we all…fall…down…" the figure said as its teeth gain a maniacal grin.

The figure gave a laugh that echoed before it vanished. The wolf taking its chance began to run…it only got a few steps before it felt something impale it through the stomach. Fearfully look down; it saw an arm jammed through its stomach. Looking to the owner of the arm, it whimpered pitifully as a pair of blood red eyes with slitted pupils glare back. The owner had dark silver colored hair that spiked in the air, a midnight colored coat that was soaked with blood, a bloodied black bandana tied around his forehead which made some large bangs fall in front of his face; he also had a bloodthirsty grin on his face. The werewolf gurgled loudly before its eyes rolled backwards, a sickening squelch followed by a thud came. The body of the wolf glowed a bluish color before a spiritual form of the wolf slithered out into the palm of its killer, forming a sphere. The man in question only scoffed at the soul before crushing it to nothing, it shattered like glass.

"Peh…what a bore…he didn't even last for 10 minutes…oh well…" the man said as he wiped his bloody and gory arm. "And I thought man beasts were tougher than that…oh well. I wonder how Tsukune's doing? Better have not blown his cover yet."

The man now identifiable as Yuurei sighed loudly as he stretched his body. He stopped as if he was listening for something, grinning to himself; he whipped the hood over his head, perfectly concealing his identity. Turning around he waited…and waited…after a few seconds a woman appeared, she had pale skin and red slitted eyes, signifying her as a vampire. She had black colored hair with two small pigtails; she wore a traditional Chinese cheongsam and knee high combat boots. She was glaring at the hooded being before her.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't it Akua Shuzen. What do I owe the honor of being graced by your presence?" Yuurei said mockingly.

"So…it was you, the one who's been killing our informatives and spies these past few years…" Akua said coldly.

"Peh. They were fairly easy to kill, let themselves be seen too easily. So I dealt with them." Yuurei said dismissively.

"Do you not know who you're dealing with?" Akua said with narrowed eyes, and a small scowl.

"Pfft. Of course baka-hime, the Fairy-Fucking-Tale-Cocksuckers." Yuurei said in response.

"Then you do know the consequences for fighting us." Akua said with a smirk, oh how she was going to enjoy tearing this vermin down.

"You know what I really hate about you guys? You're fucking arrogant bitches all of you, you think just because you're so high and mighty pure you get the right to rule the entire fucking world!" Yuurei said with a sneer.

"You seriously think that killing humans will do anything? Tch. You'll fucking bring destruction on your own damn kind, they've made shit that can kill you easily regardless of rank and power, and I'm pretty sure they're making more right just about this minute. The damn A-Bomb will disintegrate you literally to nothingness regardless of power, and the even more powerful Hydrogen Bomb will do ten times worse, and nuclear warfare, ho boy don't even get me started in that. They have enough to blast the world to shit."

"Tch. They're just humans, what can they do to us. Besides we've been enemies long enough, it's time for us to rise and them to fall." Akua said with high amount of arrogance, if the hood was off of Yuurei's head, she would've seen the fury in his eyes.

"…**Kuro Ichi** would be so…disappointed in you Akua…" Yuurei said with malice and vented hate.

Akua's eyes widened slightly at the name, they narrowed as she snarled and vanished. Yuurei hacked loudly as the air left his lung as he was sent flying from a kick, courtesy of Akua. Yuurei felt himself smash through a series of trees before coming to a stop at a thicker trunk. Before he could move, he began to cough out blood and hack. Again Akua appeared before him and began to strangle the life out of him.

"Don't. You. Dare. Bring. Him. Up." Akua punctuated with each word with venom.

She tried to squeeze harder…only to grasp nothing. Her victim appeared to ripple slightly from contact, as made of water. He coughed once before speaking. Akua's eyes widened as if recognizing something familiar of the technique he was using.

"Yuurei…Karada?" she thought.

"Feh. He…he would be…so very, very disappointed in you Akua." Yuurei said as he vanished and reappeared just a few yards away.

"When we meet again Akua…one will live…one will fall." Yuurei said darkly as he slowly began to fade. "Oh…and one more thing…Akua…he's still lives…the **Kuro Ichi** still lives…and he's coming after Fairy Tale. And he will not show mercy…even to you…"

Yuurei gave a mocking laugh as he vanished, echoing through the forest. Akua had the look of pure fury on her face before it turned to sadness. She was biting her lower lip with a solemn expression on her face.

"Sensei…" she whispered to herself before she vanished.

0000 With Tsukune…

Tsukune and Moka were chatting as they walked…well…more like Moka was chatting with Tsukune, he was listening silently as she talked about various things and such. Tsukune had a Coke in his hand while Moka had a can of tomato juice.

"Ano…Tsukune? Can…can you tell me about your family?"

That made Tsukune almost stop dead in his tracks, but he kept moving despite the pain in his heart…albeit stiffly.

"Well…" Tsukune thought back to when he first met his 'older' brother, and during their travels.

"_Just call me Yuurei kiddo. One thing, I'm a Youkai Hunter, meaning we'll be on the move a lot. Second thing, I'm not…entirely human, but I'm not entirely youkai either. Third thing, I'm currently after a group called Fairy Tale, reasons? I'll tell you soon enough. Fourth thing, don't tell my name to anyone okay? Might cause some problems if you do…so use…Kiba as a substitute."_ Yuurei's voice echoed form a memory.

"I could tell you about my brother…" Tsukune said after a brief decision, Moka leaned in closer to hear him out. "His name is Kiba, he's…odd at times but he's usually a good guy."

While he was talking about his brother 'Kiba', he happened to bump into someone.

"Little prick." A voice said sharply before Tsukune found himself hanging off the ground.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka said in alarm.

"Hey, you're Moka Akashiya right?" the boy that held Tsukune said.

"Erm…yes?" Moka replied nervously from the look she was getting from the tall boy, now recognizable as Saizou.

"Why don't a beauty like you hang out with me, instead of this scrawny bastard." Saizou said with a leering smirk.

"I oughta break this bastard's hand." Tsukune thought as he hands reached for Saizou's wrist.

Fortunately a hand already grabbed his wrist and Tsukune yelped as he was pulled away from Saizou's grip, his world became a blur right after that.

"Sorry but me and Tsukune are having fun right now!" Moka's voice shouted.

Back with Saizou, he was lightly seething. But he lightly smirked as his gaze went on the retreating Moka.

"I'll make you mine no matter what." Saizou said to himself.

0000

Tsukune grunted as he rubbed his arm when Moka had stopped running.

"That's going to leave a light bruise." Tsukune thought as he somewhat glared at Moka.

"Ahaha…sorry Tsukune-kun! I hope I didn't hurt you when I grabbed you." She apologized with concern.

Tsukune only rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"It's alright Moka-san." Tsukune said coolly.

*Rrrriiiiinnngggg!

"It's best if we get going to our next classes Moka-san. I'll see you later." Tsukune said when he looked at the clock.

Moka and Tsukune gave a slight farewell before heading to their next classes.

0000 Elsewhere…Yuurei

There were the sounds of footsteps that echoed in the dark. Suddenly there was more of them echoing. Yuurei was walking in a desolate cave system looking around cautiously. Walking up to a large boulder, he slid his hood off showing his annoyed scowl. He rubbed his neck slightly where Akua had tried to strangle him.

*Beep! *Beep! *Hiss!

The door hissed loudly as it rolled to the left, revealing a room filled with technology. Walking inside, he closed the door behind him before walking up to a large screen. It buzzed loudly as it flared to life, showing a human female. She had blood colored hair in abnormally long ponytail, and an hourglass figure and an impressive bust to add.

"Yuurei." She said.

"Aki." Yuurei said back.

"What's the situation?" Yuurei asked with a serious tone.

"So far so good. We took out the target you asked for." Aki replied. "2 were wounded but that's all."

"Good, proceed to next targets. Anything on Fairy Tale?" Yuurei spoke as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing much sir, just that one branch has been flying around in an airship a primitive one that is. If we find it, we'll shoot down with the Jet Fighters." Aki said as she briefly looked to the left.

*Crash!

"Baka!" Aki shouted in anger at someone off screen.

"Sorry! I'll fix it right away!" a voice shouted back.

"You better Itachi-baka, or I'll have the whole organization skin you alive." Aki shouted again.

Aki have a tired sigh before refocusing on Yuurei. She twitched as she noticed a faint smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in commander." Aki said with a twitch.

"You know for one thing. I always tend to think you two are married." Yuurei said teasingly.

"Tch. Like I would marry that moron…besides…there's you however…a far more…exotic choice…" she trailed with a hint of seductiveness in it.

"Oh really? Perhaps I can show you…how exotic I am…" Yuurei returned as he leaned forwards a bit with a sly grin.

Aki gave a slight chuckle as she wrapped her arms around her sides, making her assets bigger.

"Oh…I can't wait…" she said slyly. "So…how's Tsukune-kun?"

"The boy? He's fine and dandy. Or at least I hope he is, wonder how long he'll last on the mission?" Yuurei said, taking a thinking pose.

"Oh I'm sure he'll do fine…you did train him yourself." Aki said as she played with her hair.

"Meh. I guess." Yuurei said with a shrug, he then gain a sly look on his face as he looked at Aki. "So…still up for the offer?"

Aki gained a coy smirk when he asked, pressing her assets together lightly she replied.

"I'll be waiting…" she said before the screen died.

Yuurei gave a slight chuckle before the darkness enveloped his form. When it covered him entirely it only revealed his two blood colored eyes before the dark figure sank in the ground, vanishing without a trace.

0000 End of Chapter One

Techniques/Terms/and OC Characters:

**Kuro Ichi (Dark One)**

Other Titles: **Datenshi(Fallen Angel)**, **Mokushiroku no hakobi-te(Bringer of the Apocalypse)**, **Ten no Hakai(Destroyer of Heaven) **

Youkai Rank: ?, on par with Alucard and the Three Dark Lords

Species: Unknown, hinted to be Demonic and Angelic

Age: Unknown, but it is rumored that he watched as Alucard came to rise.

The Kuro Ichi was a powerful being before(only rumored) and during Alucards reign and after his sealed fate. He was a being that was on par with the Three Dark Lords together and Alucard himself; though he did not participate in the sealing of Alucard he was more as an advisor to the Dark Lords in defeating and sealing Alucard. He took on the form of a young man in his twenties, during the era. During the times of the Shuzen Ruling Era, he met a young vampiress named Akua Shuzen. Seeing some potential in her, he personally became her mentor in secret, wanting her to help carry his ideals. Though it was later discovered by her mother, this secret was soon revealed to the entire vampire council.

Deciding quickly, many of the vampire council ordered an assassination of the Kuro Ichi mainly out of fear, many attempts failed thus putting extreme tension and hatred between the vampire council and the Kuro Ichi. One day though, the Kuro Ichi mysteriously vanished, leaving no traces. While many wondered what had caused this, other reveled that he was gone. So he was declared dead rather than missing, word of his supposed death and disappearance traveled fast around the yokai community. When word got out to Akua, she was heartbroken at the loss of her sensei. Many though speculate that he is still alive, but he's become nothing but a myth in the youkai community.

Other Notes:

-The Kuro Ichi created the **Yuurei Karada (Ghost/Phantom Body)** Technique, which had similar dimensional properties to the infamous **Jigen-Tou**.

-He was also famous for the **Shi no Senkoku (Death Sentence)** Technique, the most deadly and powerful technique to be made. This attack can instantly kill any youkai regardless of blood/status/rank by stealing the soul and life-force of the target. There is no known defensive tactic against it; even the Jigen-Tou cannot escape its soul reaping properties as this technique negates all forms of attacks and techniques.

-He was said to be quite insane at times, mostly referring to him when he appears to be talking to the air as if someone was there. Many were wary of him just because of this.

-He showed a great amount of affection and caring towards Akua Shuzen when he was mentoring her, who in return did so as well. Letting many know that they were very close.

-The Kuro Ichi harbored high hatred of the Group Fairy Tale since its beginning, seeing that their goal is selfish. Thus he was a major enemy to the yokai organization.

-Though partly youkai, he doesn't appear to despise or hate humans at all like many youkai do. In fact, a few reports said that he was secretly training a human organization to combat youkai.

**Yuurei (means Phantom or Ghost)**

Titles: **Za Hanyou(The Half Demon)**

Species: Human/Demon/?

Age: 22

Little is known about this mysterious character other than he is a Youkai Hunter which is ironic since he himself is partly youkai as well. And that he had taken someone as a student to also help him hunt. But word has been getting about of his actions in hunting and killing anyone associated with the group Fairy Tale, which now makes the Organization aware of his existence. Many counter attempts have been made against him, and all have failed. He is also said to despise Fairy Tale and its selfish goal. Lower ranked Fairy Tale members are told to flee on sight, but he is hot on Fairy Tale's trail in reviving Alucard.

Other Notes:

-At times, Yuurei appears to be mumbling things or even talking to the air as if someone was there. So many speculated that he's insane on a certain level. This also parallels to the **Kuro Ichi**, who too had talked to the air as if someone was there as well.

-Yokai have been speculating that this hunter is somehow related to the **Kuro Ichi**, some even saying he's the **Kuro Ichi's** descendant. But many saw it as preposterous and foolish since the Kuro Ichi had no known lovers. But the theory of him being related still stands.

-Though an enemy of Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale had made attempts to recruit him…mostly by force because of his connection to the **Kuro Ichi**.

-Yuurei runs a human organization that is meant to combat the youkai threat, especially Fairy Tale. The organization so far has been very successful in taking out high priority targets. Each member of the organization is trained harshly in all fields when fighting against the youkai.

0000

**Yuurei Karada (Ghost/Phantom Body)**

Rank: S Class

Known Users: Kuro Ichi, Yuurei

The **Yuurei Karada** was a technique made by the **Kuro Ichi **during Alucard's reign before he went insane and zealous against humans. The Technique has similar properties to **Jigen-Tou**. It allows one to be intangible, thus allowing physical objects and other various things pass through them. But the Yuurei Karada makes the user appear either water-like or illusionary. Unlike the Jigen-Tou though, it does not focus on making a sword to slice through all matter by postponing the dimension as an offense weapon. The **Yuurei Karada** allows other techniques or attacks to be 'stacked' with it, for example; let's use…Naruto, so he makes himself intangible with **Yuurei Karada**, while in that state, he can form a Rasengan and smash it into his opponents or spam clones and make a gazillion Rasengans.

Though useful, it may have drawbacks and pushes against a **Jigen-Tou**. Both techniques render the user's body in an intangible like state, allowing attacks to phase through them. It also allows them to travel through things as well, such as walls etc. When used against Jigen-Tou, both fighters are at a stalemate. Since the Yuurei Karada makes the user appear water-like, using Jigen-Tou will be ineffective as it would be similar to "a sword slicing through water, the water particles would simply flow around it.", but the Yuurei Karada is also ineffective against Jigen-Tou since the user is also intangible like them and the Yuurei Karada does not have a dimensional weapon of its own.

**Shi no Senkoku (Death Sentence)**

Rank: SSS Class

Known User: Kuro Ichi

The Shi no Senkoku technique is the strongest technique made by the Kuro Ichi himself. This technique when in contact of a target, it rips the soul and life-force out of its victim. Thus making it an instant kill to any level of creatures and yokai. The Kuro Ichi said that this was gifted from the Shinigami after making a deal. The deal would be that the Kuro Ichi would go after targets that the Shinigami wants permanently dead to keep "The Balance" of the world. This technique can be taken in multiple forms, a clawed gauntlet, a demonic sword, a bow and arrow, etc. The Kuro Ichi prefers the sword form but he occasionally switched to the other forms as well. There is no known technique that can negate or counter this attack.

On another note, if the user of the Shi no Senkoku is…merciful enough. Instead of instant death, a timer will appear setting for how long the victim has to live until their life is forfeit. They can either beg for mercy, pledge their soul to the user or die. The Kuro Ichi used this to force his victims into eternal servitude to him.

0000 End

Well…this is my first Rosario story…hope you like it and enjoy. Drake is outta here…to work on my other stories of course…

Mwuhah…haha…hahahahahahahahahaAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Child of the Dark One

Rosario + Vampire Fanfiction

I'm back with another chapter and I'll answer these reviews.

**TheRightWayAgain:** I understand your concern and worries. Don't worry Tsukune will be the main focus of this fic, sure Kuro Ichi might be overpowered, but hey, there has to be something that came even before the vampires and such right? It's like a food chain in a sense; they started at the bottom during their beginnings before they worked their way up surpassing those that came before. Also, if you think so already, Yuurei isn't the Kuro Ichi, THEY ARE TWO SEPARATE PEOPLE. For another thing, the Kuro Ichi is partly demon so he can change his form at will, it's just he prefers to look young rather than look like an old man, I mean…c'mon would you like to look like wrinkles skins and bones? Hell no, I would rather look young and get the ladies!

**Moper: **Like I said with TheRightWayAgain, there had to be something even stronger than the vampires before they rose to power way back then. The Kuro Ichi OC is one of the few things that was born and had lived before their time and before they rose. So it's obvious he's going to be very strong. As for the second part of Tsukune being able to kill the youkai with a butcher knife, they were youkai taking on the form of **"WOLVES"**, not **"WEREWOLVES"**. If it were a **WEREWOLF** then Tsukune would've got his ass beaten down faster. So I made them low-class **WOLVES** for a substitute. Besides if you look at it, there are a shit ton of VERY ARROGANT YOUKAI in the series. YOUKAI see themselves as superior, so tend to underestimate Humans. Plus I DID THIS FOR PUSHING THE STORY FOR writer's sake. If you hate the story and OC's okay, I understand. Just simply stop reading my story and move on to another or do some other thing. Just remember though, everyone had their own tastes in stories.

**To my supporting readers**: thank you for reviewing! And for you ebo372…maybe…we'll see my friend, we shall see. Hehehehehmwuahahahaha!

Onto the story! AAAAAH! THE **WAREWOVLES** ARE ATTACKING! GET ME MY GATLING GUN AND over 9000 silver bullets!

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

"**Demonic Talk"**

"**Demonic Thoughts"**

"_Flashbacks/Entity"_

0000 Story Start

*Rrrrrrriiiiinngggg!

Tsukune had just finished his gym class; he yawned to himself as he walked out of the gym and went to lunch period. As he was walking he felt a slight pain in his gut. His vision began to swim a little, making hallucinations of sorts.

"**Be aware of your surroundings child…"** a dark voice whispered.

Tsukune gasped a little as he tried to look normal; a few students actually glanced at him. Each step Tsukune took was a little painful. But heeding the voice, Tsukune was on higher alert. Tsukune sighed in relief as the pain washed away quickly, allowing him to walk normally again. But he was sweating lightly as he was hastily walking now.

"Shit…if he's talking…then a Fairy Tale Member is around here…" Tsukune thought as he cautiously looked around.

Quickly making his way into the cafeteria, he quickly made it to the line. He then decided to try and "talk" to the other voice.

"Haven't heard you talk for a while old man…" Tsukune said mentally, he felt a slight pain in his head.

"**I've been meditating child…I've been thinking and watching through Yuurei…"** the voice replied.

"How's Yuurei?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"**He's…fine as of now…he's currently, "entertaining" himself as of now."** The voice said with invisible air quotes.

Tsukune knew what he meant by "entertaining" meant. He slightly shook his head. After getting all his food he quietly walked to a empty table and began to eat, but he kept an eye around himself.

"Watcha been thinking about old man?" Tsukune said breaking the silence.

"**Many things child…many things…I can feel Alucard being…disturbed by someone…"** the voice replied. **"…most likely the leader of Fairy Tale…or someone else…"**

"**But enough talk child…I need to focus on meditation right now…"** the voice said before it went silent.

With the voice leaving Tsukune's head, he refocused on his food. But he noted he was sweat furiously, grunting in annoyance, he wiped the sweat away. He was about to continue eating his food until he heard a familiar voice.

"Tsukune-kun!" a cheery voice shouted over.

"Nani? Ooof!" was all the came out of his mouth when Moka suddenly hugged him, making his wince from the position.

"Hey Moka-chan." Tsukune said as he patted her head.

Releasing him, she sat next to him, which earned a few glares in their direction.

"So…Moka-chan…how's your day going by so far?" Tsukune asked as he took a drink of his bottle.

"Mmm…it's okay so far. I like my art class though." Moka said in response.

"Mmhmmm…" Tsukune hummed as ate a spring roll.

"Ano…Tsukune-kun?" Moka whispered.

"Yes Moka-chan?" Tsukune said with a raised eyebrow.

She was prodding her fingers together nervously; she appeared to have a pink twinge on her cheeks.

"I was wondering…um…when we first met, I told you what monster I was…I was wondering what monster you are?"

"I thought it was against the rules to tell each other what species we are." Tsukune remarked bluntly.

"Mou…but I'm very curious…" Moka pouted.

"No can do Moka-chan, I'll let you figure it out on the run." Tsukune teased, Moka then adopted a puppy-eye pose.

"Please Tsukune-kun?" she said cutely.

Tsukune just sweated lightly and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ehehehe…as much as I like to Moka-chan…I can't. Sorry." Tsukune said with a sheepish smile.

"Awww…" Moka said sadly.

Tsukune only patted her on the head for reassurance though earning a slight glare at ruffling her hair. He laughed as she gave him a very cute glare.

*RRrrrrrriiiiinnngggg!

"Well, time to go to class Moka-chan. I'll see you later." Tsukune said as he ruffled her hair again.

"Aya…one more thing Tsukune!" Moka said.

"Nani?" Tsukune said with a raised eyebrow.

*Slink!

"Ow! Moka-chan?!" Tsukune said loudly as he felt her fangs slink into his neck.

*Ssuuuu~

0000 Timeskip

*Sigh "That class was boring…" Tsukune said as he exited a classroom with tired eyes.

As Tsukune was walking he rubbed his head from an oncoming headache. As he was walking he heard a familiar cry of Moka.

"Eeeeek!" her scream echoed.

From all his training with Yuurei, Tsukune instantly bolted forward. He zoomed past each student in the hallway with ease, after passing an intersection; he came across a crowd of people. There he saw Moka being pinned to the wall by Saizou.

"C'mon Akashiya-chan, you should hang out with me after school. I'll show you a nice time." Saizou said lecherously.

"B-b-but I was-" Moka stuttered out only for Saizou to put a finger on her lips, stopping her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you good company." He said with a sick grin.

Seeing that, Tsukune got extremely angry. Bolting through the crowd Tsukune jumped with a leap kick aimed at Saizou's head.

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!"** Tsukune yelled out as his foot smashed into the surprised Saizou's face.

"Gah!" Saizou yelped out as he was sent sprawling.

Critical Hit! It's Super Effective! You did 9999 damage to target.

Onlookers either gained a sweat-dropped, face-faulted or face-palmed at Tsukune's overdramatic entrance in saving Moka. A few girls however swooned at Tsukune's noble and chivalrous action, a knight in shining armor saving a maiden. Saizou appeared to have stars in his eyes as he stared dumbly at the ceiling.

"Stay away from Moka-chan!" Tsukune said with a glare at Saizou's form before turning to Moka. "Let's get going Moka, away from this asshole."

Shocked, Moka could only nod dumbly and followed Tsukune away from the scene.

0000 Later…

In a more secluded area, Tsukune was tending to Moka with the slight bruise Moka got on her arm from her encounter with Saizou. She winced slightly when he pressed it a bit too roughly.

"Sorry Moka-chan…" Tsukune said when he noticed her wince.

"It's okay Tsukune-kun…it's only a bruise…" Moka said trying to change the gloomy mood.

"No it's not okay Moka-chan, that bastard could've really hurt you." Tsukune cut in. "You're a vampire Moka-chan, why didn't you fight back?"

"Uhm…well…I don't really…like fighting…" Moka said quietly.

"You don't? Well…huh…but if you don't fight against people like Saizou, you could get hurt. I…I don't want to see you get hurt Moka-chan." Tsukune said as he grabbed a piece of cloth.

Moka gained a light pink color on her face at his caring words. Whether Tsukune noticed or not, he didn't show as he wrapped the cloth around her bruise. It eased the pain a little but it was still a tag sore.

"Look Moka-chan, I'm only telling you this because I'm your friend as you are mine as well. Friends stick out for each other, it's what they do." Tsukune said as he cradled her hand.

Moka turned a slight red color as she felt his warm hands hold hers. She felt her heartbeat raise a little as she gazed into his eyes. Though it slightly made her wonder why they seemed a bit…dead to her, but they showed concern and care.

"Arigato Tsukune-kun." She said before pecking him on the cheek and hastily leaving.

Tsukune had a stunned expression on his face. It took his mind at least a minute to reboot, shaking his head he stood up and made way. Though he did have a blush on his face after realizing what Moka did. In his mind though, a dark presence opened a single dark purple eye and mumbled.

"**Hmgh…troublesome…"** the figure said before closing his eye.

0000 Elsewhere…

*Zzzzzzz! *SLICE! *Thunk! *Clunk!

"Hehehehe…well done." Yuurei's voice spoke loudly.

"Remember; channel the energy within you into the blade. Think sharp and deadly, dull and unfocused will get you killed." He said again as he barked from an overhanging balcony.

"Yes sir!" a series of voices replied.

Yuurei smirked a bit as he watched the men and women perform as he asked all showing complete concentration and focus. Seeing the swords glow a bluish color he smiled as he soldier readied themselves.

"Good, now when a target appears in front of you, slice. Ready?" Yuurei shouted. "Begin!"

Without a second thought, the walls opened letting out angry and bloodthirsty youkai's. The youkai's seeing the humans charged instantly. The humans however were unfazed as the gazed emotionlessly at the incoming horde.

"Kill!" Yuurei barked and the humans obeyed.

The sounds of flesh being sliced, stabbed and torn was heard. Yelps, whines, and yells of pain followed as well. Within minutes, the training floor was bloody, the humans stood victor.

"Well done, well done." Yuurei praised as he clapped. "Now…lets up things a little eh? Chaotic Enviornment!"

Pressing a button, the arena buzzed loudly as small the floor shifted and moved, booms and explosions erupted around the humans. The humans again were unfazed, all at the ready once more with swords raised. This time more youkai's poured out from the walls.

"Again!" Yuurei shouted, again they followed.

Again the sounds of dying youkai filled the area, Yuurei smirked dangerously as he watched each of his soldiers butcher and kill each youkai brutally. No mercy, no remorse, no respite. Yuurei grunted as he felt a slight pain in his chest.

"**Hmmm…they are getting better…"** a dark voice spoke.

Hearing the voice, Yuurei grinned. "All right that's enough. Go clean yourselves up and get some rest, or you can chit-chat and eat. Akane, clean the mess up for the next training group."

"As you wish master…" a female voice spoke.

In an instant the arena was bathed in a bright light. With a bright flash, all traces of the youkai were gone. Nothing more but ashes now.

"Spectate the next group Akane, do the same routine I did." Yuurei said as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Yes master…" the voice said again before vanishing.

Finding a quiet spot, Yuurei exhaled a breath of smoke.

"So old man…why decide to talk now?" Yuurei said as he brought the cig back up to his mouth.

"**I've been mediating child…and thinking…"**

Yuurei gave a slight chuckle before exhaling.

"Thinking about what old man?" Yuurei said.

"**About how we're going to destroy Fairy Tale…then Alucard maybe…"** the voice replied.

"Tch. Yeah, been thinking about that too." Yuurei said with contempt.

"**How big is our force?"**

"Hmm… got at least 5000 or more organization members. All across the world. At least 800 here." Yuurei said after exhaling a breath of smoke.

"**Hmmm…anything new I should be aware about?"**

"Hm? Oh yeah, our engies and scientists made a new weapon today." Yuurei said as he tossed the cigarette away onto the floor, crushing it. "I'll show you."

Yuurei then proceed to walk through a series of halls and rooms. He then entered a much larger room, it revealed to be a large…machine. Towering at a 80 foot height, its massive frame groaned loudly as if it were alive.

"**What is this?" **the voice asked.

"This? Well…it has no name yet…but! It can launch a Nuke, ICBM, etc. out of the shoulder-mounted launching chamber. Has two pairs of chainguns, a railgun on the other shoulder, and modified anti-tank missiles and heat-seekers that fire out from the chest and arms. It also has Ion Laser cannons located behind the eyes, and a Sonic Weapon in the mouth." Yuurei explained as he walked up to it.

"**Hmmm…impressive for a human creation…"** the voice said with interest.

"Mmhmmm…the first of its kind…I'll call it…HAKAI for now…" Yuurei said as he touched the leg of the large machine.

"**Do the other governments know of your doings?"** the voice asked with curiosity.

"Not really yet. I'm currently under the radar with most of the other Governments. The Japanese Government are…aware now and taking precautions since some attacks have been getting hairy in Japan. They're actually the ones sending my recruits and funding me, since I've been helping them repel the Youkai." Yuurei said as he examined a blue-print.

The voice hummed before chuckling darkly, Yuurei again winced as he felt its presence shift.

"**Hmmm…I see…anything else?" **the voice said.

"Hmmm…well…we're currently working on a Human Augmentation Project. It's…successful so far. Oh yeah plus…remember that other 'Project' you mentioned?" Yuurei asked as he checked a computer.

"**Has it worked?"**

"Yeah…a sister…when I was young…I had many sisters…having one again…fills the empty void in this empty stone heart." Yuurei said with a hint of sadness. "Can you feel her?"

"**Kukukuku…I can…but not to the extent of you and Tsukune though…"**

"It'll probably take time." Yuurei said as he rubbed his chest.

"**Hmmm…I'll be going…and maybe I should get to know her better…"** the voice said before leaving with a chuckle.

Sighing to himself, Yuurei slowly opened a door that led outside, leaving HAKAI in its frozen glory.

0000 Tsukune

"Hmmmhmmmhmmmhmmm…" Tsukune hummed to himself as he walked to his dorms.

The school day just finished, thank god for that. Tsukune yawned loudly to himself, stretching his limbs while doing so. He had taken the outside route to his dorms, wanting to get some fresh air for good measure. As he was making his way, he heard a voice.

"Help me…someone help me…" a weak voice said.

"Nani?" Tsukune mumbled as he looked for the source of the voice.

"Help…" the voice called out again.

Moving across a few bushes, Tsukune spotted…a very attractive girl. But when he spotted her he got an uneasy feeling, his senses screamed "CAUTION!"

She had short cyan colored hair, held by what appeared to be a band and she had purple colored eyes. She wore a yellow sweater or vest over a short sleeved shirt and the school skrit. The most notable thing that would got almost any males attention were her breast. Easily and most-likely D sized, Tsukune blushed a little as he found himself starring at them. He scowled and mentally slapped himself as he approached the girl.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked, the girl looked up at him with a slightly sheepish expression.

"Sorry…" she said as she tried to get up, only to fall back down.

Tsukune quickly caught her and picked her up bridal style and bring her to the nurses office. As he was walking. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Do I get to know the name of my savoir?" she asked with an innocent look, but Tsukune caught a slight purr to the tone.

"Tsukune…Aono Tsukune." Tsukune replied feeling a bit lightheaded, but he could feel the sensation burn away quickly. "What's yours?"

"Kuron Kurumu…" she said with a cheery smile. "Again…sorry about this…it's just that these silly things here keep causing some back problems because of how large they are. Sometimes I forget ho heavy they're because they're so soft!"

To show this, she turned slightly in his arms making him raise an eyebrow. The next thing she did made him turn red as a tomato when she pulled his head into her bust. Tsukune gave a muffled yelp as he flailed around before falling, with her on top of him. After being released from his cushiony prison, Tsukune took some gasps of air. He then glared at the girl who was straddling him before feeling a dizzy sensation again. His arms felt a little weak as his eyes bore into hers.

"Now…Tsukune-kun…" she said softly, Tsukune's vision started to swim a bit. "Will you be mine?"

Tsukune twitched a bit as he felt her hand caress his cheek, he felt her legs tighten around his waist as well. Before this could go any further, Tsukune felt a spike of dark energy within him. Eyes widening Tsukune in realization at what was happening, he grabbed and threw Kurumu off of him before breaking into a coughing fit.

"**Bakadayo…"** the voice scolded.

Tsukune continued to cough and hack until a small amount of purplish blood spat out. Tsukune rubbed his chest painfully before glaring at Kurumu who had a shocked expression.

"Don't do that again." Tsukune said with a scowl before walking away.

Kurumu expression soon turned into anger as she bore holes in the back of Tsukune's head.

"How did he break out of it? No matter…no one gets away from me..." she thought.

0000

Tsukune groaned as he held his head from the migraine he just got. If one were to look at his eyes, one would see that one eye was a sickly purple color with a slitted pupil. They would also note a faint purplish glow on him as well.

"Old man…you know that hurts right?" Tsukune mumbled.

"**That was the only way to get your attention elsewhere…"** the voice scolded him like a parent lecturing a child.

"Yeah, yeah sorry about that…she seemed so…enticing you know?" Tsukune said as he entered his room.

"**Obviously, she's a succubus. One kiss then you're her toy forever." **The voice mumbled.

"I'll just try to not get allured to her…" Tsukune said as he placed his school stuff down.

"**Pfft…good luck with that. I've had many of them come after me when I still had a body. ****But at least I got to relieve some stress during those times…oh how I miss them…"** the voice thought at the last part before leaving.

*Yawn! "Man…" Tsukune said tiredly. *Sniff! *Sniff! "I need a shower too…"

0000 Small Timeskip…

*Sigh… "Much better…" Tsukune said as he relaxed on a chair, he was currently in some boxers and wearing a white bathrobe.

He was also doing some homework too. He grabbed the mug of tea next to his arm and took a sip, enjoying the sweet and hot flavor.

*Beep! *Beep!

"Hm?" Tsukune hummed in confusion.

*Beep! *Beep!

"Oh, where is it?" Tsukune said as he dug through his pack. "Aha, here it is."

Tsukune then pulled out what appeared to be a laptop. He quickly opened it and turned it on, it hummed as it powered up. After few seconds of buzzing, clicks, and logins and the screen flickered once before Yuurei's face came into view.

"Hey nii-san." Tsukune said with a slight bored wave.

Yuurei gained a slight tick mark and gave a deadpan.

"Sheesh you seem so enthusiastic gaki." Yuurei said before getting serious. "So, still in incognito?"

"Yeah…I guess, oh yeah I also was able to befriend the girl Moka…" Tsukune said as he sipped his cup of tea.

"And?" Yuurei said with a cheeky grin.

"Well…she's a bit…awkward, yet…likable…" here Yuurei gave a chuckle, Tsukune grew a scowl with a twinge of red.

"Awww, how cute! My little youkai brother has a crush on a vampiress. I'm so fucking proud!" Yuurei said with a fist pump. "So…score third base yet?"

*CHOKE! *Cough! *Cough! "DUDE?! What the hell!" Tsukune said with a red face. "Why would you think that?!"

"HAHAHAAHA! C'mon kid, you were trained by me! One that has the exotic look for many women's tastes! No doubt I also taught you a few things regarding in 'that' business as well!" Yuurei said with a smirk. "Besides, you're pretty much a lady killer too if you put a bit more effort into it."

Yuurei then broke into a light laugh before halting; he then grew a very malicious smile on his face. This unnerved Tsukune, knowing that Yuurei found out something very embarrassing or such.

"Say…Tsukune? Did you happen to meet…a succubus eh?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Uh? Duh…" Tsukune stammered quietly as he turned red again.

"AHA! Old man wasn't lying then! Ahaha! First the vampire princess, and now a sexy desirable succubus! Booyah! I knew all that "Bird and Bee's" talk was worth it! Hope you have some ravishing fun with two of them on top of you! AHAHA!" Yuurei said with a laugh before his avatar blinked off the screen.

"Tch! Damn you sensei!" Tsukune's voice boomed loudly through the school campus…

0000 Later that night…

Tsukune unconsciously rolled and held onto his stomach as if in pain, he was sweating furiously as he rolled and turned with pain. His breathing was a bit labored and stuttering, his muscles were tense and sore.

"Ugh…un…"

0000 Flashback

"_Sensei!" a girl pouted._

_She wore a small red dress with a white shirt tucked tightly on her frame. She had a very bashful expression as she looked at a black cloaked figure._

"_**C'mon, try again 'princess'…"**__ the figure said teasingly._

"_But I can't get it down like you did!" the girl said with an annoyed tone._

"_**It takes time, everything takes time to do. You just need the patience!"**__ the figure said again with a mocking laugh._

_The girl grew a tick mark before sticking out her tongue at the figure, who in returned flicked her head._

"_Ow! Sensei…" she pouted._

"_**Back to work gaki…"**__ the figure said._

0000

"_Hey I did it sensei! I did it!" the same girl from earlier said in victory._

_Again she had a dress, except this one was more of a traditional kimono with flower drawings._

"_**Well done! Well done…now…trying doing it…while…DODGING FIREBALLS! EAT THIS!"**_

_*Fwooosh! *BOOM!_

"_AAaaiiieeee! SENSEI!" the girl shouted as she ran with her sensei lobbing off bus sized fireballs._

"_**Hahahahahaha! C'mon! I'm just getting started!"**_

"_Aaaaaah!" the girl hollered as she jumped away from another ball of fire._

_0000_

_*whistle!_

_The black cloaked figure whistled a tune to himself as he dropped some wood into a campfire. He then proceeded to prod the wood with a stick, hoping to himself that it wouldn't catch fire. After a few moments of prodding, he dusted himself of dirt that was visible on his cloak. He yawned to himself and gave a slight stretch. He was about to do something until a figure tackled into him._

"_Gotcha!" a feminine voice said playfully as she tackled into the figure._

"_**Oof!"**__ the figure grunted as he hit the ground and began to roll with the girl._

_The two rolled for a while, grunted and laughing before the girl came out on top, pinning the figures arms down with her hands._

"_Ha! I finally got you this time!" the girl said with a victorious smirk._

"_**Pfft! I let you win on purpose."**__ The figure said crossing their arms as they glared at the girl on top._

"_Tch. Yeah right." The girl said before brushing her hair out of her face._

0000 Flashback End

Tsukune grumbled loudly as he woke up lightheaded, he felt a stinging pain in his chest as he stood to go to the bathroom. As he turned on the lights, he turned on the water and instantly splashed his face. He panted loudly as the pain got a tad worse, he could feel his flesh ripping slightly and pulsating. Looking from a third person view, there was a black vein like substance under the skin. It pulsed with a dark sick red color. Tsukune felt a bit lightheaded as he heard some whispers and voices all around him. There was a boom before it was all silent. Tsukune coughed once before vomiting, a black substance flowed out like ooze, flowing down the drain with the water. Tsukune panted loudly as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"**Are you okay?"** the voice asked

*Cough! *Cough! *Pant! *Pant!

"Huh…nugh….yeah…I'm fine old man…I'm okay…" Tsukune reassured before vomiting more black fluids.

Tsukune began to cough and vomit furiously as the pain worsened, he could feel his eyes getting watery from the pain and stress.

"**I'm sorry…"** the voice said with concern.

*Cough! "Maa, maa! No need to apologize old man. I knew the risks and I took it anyways. Besides…I can feel it…feel it making me stronger." Tsukune said between each breath.

"**More like turning you into a shell of me…"** the voice mumbled to itself.

"Don't worry old man…I won't go cuckoo just yet! I promise you that!" Tsukune said cheerfully before breaking into another coughing fit.

After breaking from the fit, Tsukune's eyes took on a dark purplish color, pupils slitted. He panted a few times before a slight chuckle came from his throat; he had a creepy grin on his face as the black veins pulsated. The black veins pulsated more hashly and the room began to rumble and shake a little. The mirror in the bathroom began to groan as it strained from the small amount of youkai energy being released.

"**Gaki!"** the voice boomed loudly.

Tsukune shook his head furiously before glaring at himself in the mirror; a stern expression overtook the maniacal one just prior. The veins seemed to relax a bit, slowly pulsing at a slow rate.

"Hehehe…sorry…got a bit carried away…" Tsukune said in apology.

**"Uh huh won't go cuckoo yet**. **You're lucky I'm concealing your power, otherwise everyone on campus would've felt it by now."** The voice growled in annoyance.

"Sorry…again old man sheesh…" Tsukune whined as he coughed more black liquid.

"…**it's almost finished…a week at least till it finishes."**The voice grumbled.

When Tsukune finished vomiting, he proceeded to clean and wash his mouth thoroughly as he felt the pain recede. Exiting the bathroom, Tsukune collapsed on to his bed, dead tired and exhausted. His vision was a bit blurry as he looked at the ceiling.

"**Gaki?"** the voice spoke.

"Y-yeah…" Tsukune replied weakly.

"**How should I say this…have you felt anything odd lately?"** he voice asked.

"Uh? What?" Tsukune asked confused though he had a slight blush.

"**Not that hormonal odd bakadayo, other odd like a change in our youkai?"**

Now that Tsukune thought about it, he thought there was a slight tingle a few hours ago…like a foreigner…yet it was part of them. He ignored it though, thinking that Yuurei was the cause.

"Yeah…I felt a slight…odd tingle not too long ago. I seems foreign yet…is still us."

"**Very well…I might as well bluntly tell you…you and Yuurei gained a…sister."**

…

…

…

"Come again?" Tsukune said dumbly.

"**A sister…well not exactly a sister. Another person was able to…bond and blend with my youkai…so she's like a sister now since she is now like you and Yuurei. A third host for me, she's…a very interesting girl…"**

"What's her name?"

"**Hmhmhmhm…"** the voice chuckled. **"You'll find out soon enough boy, in fact we're sending her here to help you out on some of the things…another note…when you first meet her…have fun with her…since it appears my…youkai did something else to her as well…and you may notice it when you meet her…have fun…"**

Tsukune scowled at the cliffhanging, he sighed tiredly to himself before turning and falling asleep. Waiting for the events to come.

0000 The next morning…

Tsukune yawned loudly as he sat up from his bed, feeling much stronger and refreshed from last night. He quickly went to the bathroom and did what everyone did on a morning basis. After washing up, eating breakfast, and dressing up Tsukune exited his dorm and went to his homeroom. As he walking, he felt a familiar body latch onto him before he felt two fangs sink into his shoulder.

~Ssuuu

"Moka..." Tsukune said tiredly with a yawn.

Retracting her fangs, she jumped off with a cute smile on her face.

"Hi Tsukune-kun!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Moka-chan…" Tsukune said with a deadpan.

"Ready to have another fun day?" she said with puppy eyes.

"Hehehehe…yeah…another fun day…" Tsukune said with a forced happy voice.

0000 Later…

It was chatty in Miss Nekonome's class, Moka was chatting happily away with Tsukune. Tsukune kept a interested look at her though he was a tad nervous for some reason. He spotted Saizou again, he sported a shoe shaped purple bruise over his face. Seeing that almost made Tsukune burst out laughing, but…now was the now the time to cause some trouble, maybe later though. But he noticed that Saizou sent a few murderous glares at him and leered at Moka. Tsukune scowled before the door creaked open, showing that Miss Nekonome had arrived.

"Good morning class!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning sensei…" a few tired voices replied.

"Class, now before I take attendance, we have a new student today." She said with an eye smile.

"Hm? Already? That was fast…" Tsukune thought at the last bit.

"Please come in." Nekonome said, the door creaked open before a figure stepped in.

It was a girl with dark purple colored hair tied in a rather elegant and long ponytail that reached her thighs, she also sported two long bangs on the side of her face. She also had a eye patch covering her right eye. She wore the usual school outfit for females though her shirt hugged her slender and sexy frame and showed a bit of her large C sized bust. Her single onyx colored eye lazily gazed around the classroom, calculating every student. Most of the boys drooled at her, while a few girls glared.

"Konichiwa, my name Hoshizora Mayonaka. Please treat me well." She said with a polite bow.

Hearing her name, Tsukune paled considerably and started to sweat.

"Oh shit…why her of all people…" Tsukune whimpered as he started to shake. "Shit! Better not be sitting…"

Looking to his left, Moka was giving him a funny stare. Looking in front, he sighed a bit when he noted a student had already taken it, luckily he was next to the window so no seat to the left…but that left…behind. He slowly turned and paled even more when he noted the seat was empty.

"Ah shit…" Tsukune whined as he slammed his head into the desk he was sitting in.

In his mind, he could hear the voice chuckling. And he could also hear Yuurei laughing his ass off as well.

"Fuck you guys…" Tsukune muttered as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Well then, nice to meet you Mayonaka. Please take a seat over there, behind Tsukune." Nekonome said cheerfily oblivious to the face Tsukune was giving her.

A single Onyx colored eyes slowly trailed to where Nekonome was pointing, when her eyes landed on Tsukune. She gave a devilish smirk, which made Tsukune turn paler than a white sheet or even snow. She slowly made her way to Tsukune, still keeping that scary smirk on her face as she came closer and closer.

"Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit…" Tsukune whimpered as he could feel death coming closer and closer.

"Ohayo Tsukune-kun…" she purred the _kun_ part out. "Nice to meet you."

Tsukune's cheeks turned red before he stuttered out a reply. Most of the boys glared and flared their KI at Tsukune, while Moka narrowed her eyes.

"Uh…hu…ehehehehehe…ohayo M-M-Mayonaka, n-n-n-n-nice to meet y-you too! Ahahahaheheheh…" Tsukune said with a stammering voice.

She grinned showing a very sharp canine fang, before swaying her hips purposely as she passed him and sat in the seat behind him. Tsukune shivered as she felt her eye bore the back of his head.

"My life just got worse…" Tsukune whimpered out.

0000 End

What's up again people, just getting the second chapter out of this story! Hopefully you enjoyed the story as much as I did, and yep, Mayonaka is an OC, I'll soon explain how Tsukune knows her in the next chapter. Anyways thanks for reading!

Drake is out!


	3. Chapter 3

Child of the Dark One

Rosario + Vampire Fanfiction

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

**"Demonic Talk"**

**"Demonic Thoughts"**

_"Flashbacks/Entity"_

0000

: Maa, maa, don't worry man! The fighting will come soon! Just be paitent!

To my other readers : thank you for the support!

0000 Story Start

*Rrrriiiiiiinnnggg!

*Click!

It was the end of third period, like his first and second periods, Tsukune nervously crept out from the classroom. He took nervous glances around the hallways as he made his way to the cafeteria. In his head, he was literally screaming for his life as he walked at a fast pace.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Where is she? Oh shit…oh shit…oh shit…" Tsukune muttered in complete terror.

*Creak!

"Gah!" Tsukune yelled out before bolting.

He left a trail of dust in his wake as he dodged past many confused students and teachers. Turning a corner he yanked off the lid of a trashcan and jumped in before placing the lid back on. Luckily, there was nothing at the bottom of the bin. Thank Kami for that.

"Oooh…shit…" Tsukune said in a quavering voice.

Outside, one would see the trash bin shaking with fear, a few youkai walked away with raised eyebrows or thinking a ghost was haunting the trash bin. Inside the bin, Tsukune was beginning to sweat from the heat buildup within the bin.

"Shit…why her of all people…" Tsukune whimpered out. "Sure…she's sexy as hell…but freaking scary when she wants to be as well…damn you Yuurei! Damn you old man!"

"~Oh commander~" a suave voice purred.

Tsukune paled as he slowly looked up, he began to sheepishly chuckle as he saw Mayonaka grinning at him cheekily.

"Ne, ne. Whatcha doing in there?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Atatata-I'm not Tsukune!" Tsukune said, making his voice high pitched. "I think you got the wrong person! Oh would you look at that! It's time to go!"

*CRACK! *BANG!

Tsukune literally jammed his foot through the bottom of the bin and took off running, a bin running legs…how hilarious…

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Tsukune cursed out as he ran.

"Ne, ne. Where you going?" a voice said in curiosity.

"Nani?" Tsukune asked as he peeked out of the lid.

"Hi commander!" she said joyfully, giving a wave to him as well.

*WHACK!

"Gyah!" Tsukune yelped as he ran into a wall.

He shouted and yelled as he fell backwards and began to roll to the left.

"Wah! Whoa! Wwwwwhoa! Wwwwhoa! Aiiie!"

*Wham!

Tsukune groaned in pain as he felt the bin finally come to a stop, he shakily punched the lid off and crawled out. He coughed a few times, having gotten dust in his lungs as he leaned on the wall trying to rid of the dizziness. Walking forward Tsukune tried to shake the spin off only to run into something soft…and squishy. He felt himself get pushed back and cornered; he nervously chuckled as Mayonaka looked at him like a piece of meat.

"Awww, did you miss me Tsukune-kun?" Mayonaka purred out.

"Atatata-Mayonaka-chan!? What the hell is wrong with you lately?!" Tsukune stammered as he tried to push her away. "Usually you would be craving for my blood and wanting to fight me?"

"~Ooooh…I don't know…I've been…very hungry lately…" she whispered in his ear. "…fighting…eating…doesn't seem to…sate it…maybe…you could? Hmmm?"

"_**another note…when you first meet her…have fun with her…since it appears my…youkai did something else to her as well…and you may notice it when you meet her…have fun…"**_ the memory came back.

Tsukune turned a bit red, after realizing what the warning actually meant. He thought she would be more…crazy…but guess he was wrong. Tsukune gained a slight twitch in his eye as he now had to deal with a very sexually horny host. He gulped a bit as she purred seductively as her hand began to roam his chest. Instantly, he grabbed her hand and growled in annoyance.

"Mayonaka-chan…please not now!" Tsukune whispered at her with annoyance.

"Mou~…but Tsukune-kun…I need it now…" she pouted, using her other hand to trace circles across his chest.

"Look we'll deal with it later, as your commanding officer I expect you to follow these orders!" he hissed sharply.

She sighed unhappily before back up with an unhappy pout, Tsukune only sighed in annoyance.

"Look I know it's been a while since we met up, but can you hold it in for later?" Tsukune asked sternly.

"Fine, fine, fine. We'll see if I can. This urge has been driving me crazy Tsukune-kun; I had to keep myself from jumping Yuurei-sensei at first sight." Mayonaka said with a scowl.

Tsukune only gained a deadpan as he looked at her.

"You tried jumping him? Then again, I bet he wouldn't mind." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, I almost had an orgasm just seeing him. I literally wanted to eat him up, almost regret having Kuro's youkai bonded into me! It's making me think-think-very naughty things! I could literally picture how big it was! Same with yours! I barely could contain myself from fucking the male and female members of our organization too!" Mayonaka hissed with a twitch.

"Okay too much information…though the girl part sounds kinky." Tsukune said while scratching the back of his head while looking elsewhere.

*Whack!

"Ow! What was that for?!" Tsukune whined rubbing his head.

"I'm serious Tsukune! You know your friend? Moka? I literally wanted to jump her moments ago and during first period. Luckily my urges weren't fully active at the time! Then I met a damn succubus, almost wanted to rape her on the spot! It took complete will power not to! When school is done, I'm going all night. Me on top! No objections! I don't care if I bite a chunk out of you or draw blood; I'm going all night with or without your consent! Try and change the positions, I'll break your limbs and then fuck you senseless." She barked huskily and lustfully.

Tsukune turned red at her proclamation, but he also grew fearful as well.

"Sheesh! Talk about needy and demanding." Tsukune mentally sighed.

"_And sexy, hehehehehhehhehhe…"_ Yuurei's voice chimed in.

*zap!

"_Ow!"_

"Shut it sensei! Not now!"

*Sigh. "Okay, okay, okay…deal. Just try not to kill me at least." Tsukune said pleading.

"No promises, now get going before I change my mind and fuck you here and now!" Mayonaka said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Heeding her words, Tsukune bolted away to the cafeteria. Mayonaka however began to growl as she held her arm painfully, blood red veins began to pulse under her silky skin. After the pain receded, she gained a slight maniacal smirk on her face.

0000 Tsukune

As Tsukune was walking, he groaned as he felt a pain in his chest. He cursed as he leaned on the wall, he hissed as the burning sensation processed through his mind. His eyes began to turn dark purple as the black vein like substance pulsed. Luckily, he didn't end up coughing up black liquid at least.

"Again…shit…" Tsukune cursed out.

"Tsukune-kun!" a familiar voice called out.

Eyes widening, Tsukune cursed as he turned around.

"Gyah! Moka-chan no! Not now!" Tsukune said as he was able to prevent Moka from latching onto him.

"Please Tsukune-kun?" she pouted, Tsukune however just scowled.

"No. Not. Now." He empathized on each word. "Let's just get to the cafeteria please without any blood sucking. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Okay." Moka said with a slight annoyed huff, not happy that she didn't get to feed.

After entering the cafeteria, Moka noticed how with every step Tsukune appeared to be wincing in pain and holding his chest. This worried her, thinking something bad had happened.

"Tsukune-kun? What's wrong?" Moka asked as he hobbled to the nearest table.

"Aatatatt…nothing Moka-chan…just a slight sore, that's all." He said with a forced smile.

"Are you sure?" Moka said while tilting her head.

"Yeah…I'm good…I'm good…" Tsukune said with a grin.

0000 Elsewhere…

"Hmmm…" Yuurei hummed as he walked through a youkai city.

These were one of the many youkai communities within the youkai world. This however was one of the five major cities, word had been getting around that Fairy Tale had been active near here. Currently, Yuurei was walking through a crowd of youkai's, all in either their true forms or human forms. His hood provided a black shadow over his face, showing only his eyes and his mouth should he want to. Under the shadow, he had a scowl as he looked around cautiously for anything suspicious.

"**I can feel them here…"** the voice spoke, Yuurei mentally nodded in agreement as well.

"Yeah…they're defiantly operating here…but why?" Yuurei mumbled.

"**Most likely to recruit…or to cause a panic and blame it on humans being able to find them…"** the voice said with malice.

"Typical tactic…make the youkai hate the humans even more…" Yuurei muttered as he glanced towards an alley.

He glared in the direction as he saw a group of people…doing something worth taking note of. He felt the presence of Fairy Tale get stronger just looking in that direction.

"Found them…" Yuurei whispered to himself as he began to walk closer to the alley.

Nearing the alley, Yuurei took position on the corner waiting and listening. He could hear the goons moving about. Seeing that they were leaving, he quickly moved in, but he kept a cautious air around him as he began to tail them. Seeing them enter the busy streets, he cursed as he upped his pace.

"Hmmm…wonder where they're going?" Yuurei asked himself as he was able to keep up.

They began to lead him into a dark alley again…only this time, they entered a manhole. Looking around, Yuurei quickly followed them down.

*Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip!

Dropping down, Yuurei quickly hid behind a pillar. Though he had lost sight of his targets, he could still hear them. Moving quietly in the darkness, he followed by sound. He could hear their voices echoing.

"Hurry up, boss won't be happy if we're late." One member's voice echoed.

"**Be on your guard child…"** the voice whispered.

"Already are old man…" Yuurei replied as he walked in the darkness.

Spotting his quarry again, he dashed behind a drum can. He raised an eyebrow of what a drum can was doing down here, bu quickly waved it off. Seeing them enter a lit room, Yuurei quickly dashed after them. He entered a rather large room…it looked like a miniature arena to him.

*BBbbbzzzzzzzzzzz!

"Hn." Yuurei huffed as he noted lights began to turn on. "Really need to work on my stealth skills again."

Yuurei growled as he felt a haze wash over him.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? A lost curious youkai?" a seductive voice purred.

Yuurei turned his head to see the form of Gyokuro Shuzen standing at the top of the stairs. Yuurei gave a huff of annoyance as he saw himself surrounded…mostly succubus's and vampiresses.

"So…what is someone like you doing here? Descendant of the Kuro Ichi? Hmmm?" Gyokuro mocked.

Yuurei just crossed his arms as he glared up at Gyokuro.

"I don't know…you tell me Gyokuro…" Yuurei hissed.

Gyokuro gave a slight smirk before she vanished, Yuurei stiffened as he felt a slender hand slither onto his shoulders. He heard her chuckle as she walked around him in a tight circle.

"Why don't you join us hmmm? Use your power for a better purpose than helping those weak pathetic humans." She purred as she traced circles on his chest.

"You only bring destruction upon the youkai. And I'm trying to stop that." Yuurei said with narrowed eyes. "You think the humans are weak and pathetic? No…they're the most…interesting species thus far…they will go far…"

"Hmhmhmhm…so you would say…" she replied as she pressed her body against his. "Hmmm…would you change your answer…if I could…please you in anyway?"

Here Yuurei raised an eyebrow, but he decided to play along. Forming a smirk, he leaned closer to her face, close enough to kiss her lips. Gyokuro smirked slyly as she brought her hands out and slowly roamed her hands against his body, squeezing his muscles with tender care and barely contained lust. She licked her lips sensuously as she could feel the blood and youkai stir from her touch, she wanted it so much.

"Hmm…maybe…maybe not…" he purred into her ear.

Gyokuro shivered at his tone, she could literally feel the youkai of the Kuro Ichi flowing within him. So much power…so much to be used and released. She could conquer the world with the power of the Kuro Ichi, and the pathetic humans would bow down or be wiped out. She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she brought him into a deep kiss. Yuurei noted that a few of the succubus's and female vampires threw their KI at Gyokuro. He returned the affectionate feeling by caressing her sides and back. He groaned slightly when he felt her hand caress his member softly, breaking their kiss, he began to nibble on her neck.

"You know what would be better?" he said as he trailed a kiss down her neck.

Gyokuro moaned lightly as she felt his lips nip her tender neck. Slowly, one of her legs slid up and wrapped around him, holding him tightly. Yuurei returned by squeezing her ass cheeks making her gasp out loudly.

"Hmmm?" Gyoukuro hummed.

"If you were actually here…" Yuurei said in a dead tone.

Here Gyokuro chuckled before releasing her hold on Yuurei, she had a mocking smirk as she backed away with a seductive sway in her hips.

"That would be…but then again…knowing you…" she teased.

She winked at him before her form vanished, here many of the succubus's and female vampires began to salivate and growl huskily as they closed in on Yuurei. They swung their hips suggestively and winked at him, he felt their slender hands caress his body softly as they surrounded him completely; they all eyed him like a piece of meat. They all wanted him; here Yuurei gave a hearty chuckle, eying every single one of them with a loving smirk.

"Hey old man…wanna join in?" Yuurei asked mentally.

"…**fine…been a while anyways…"** the voice replied before Yuurei began to release a bit of black colored youkai.

"Hmmm…say girls…want to have some…fun?" he purred out, the response he got was one of the girls jumping on him and both ended up on the floor.

0000 Tsukune

*RRRrrrriiiiinnggggg!

School was finally done, thank Kami. Tsukune's chest had been hurting the whole damn entire day, felt like it was going to burst open and let out a Xenomorph. Shaking his thoughts, Tsukune turned his attention to Moka. She had been acting a bit different ever since Mayonaka came into the picture. Tsukune sighed inwardly, girls were confusing to him.

"Ano…Tsukune-kun?" Moka spoke.

"Yeah Moka-chan?" Tsukune replied.

"You and…Mayonaka seem to know each other a lot…" Moka said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well…before I came here…she was…we were friends…" Tsukune answered carefully, seeing that Moka was acting a bit…odd.

"And?" Moka empathized.

"And…we still see each other, just hang out and enjoy the old times." Tsukune finished.

"Mmhmmm…" Moka hummed while slightly looking away.

"Is something wrong Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"No…no, it's all good Tsukune-kun." She said, some reason Tsukune sensed it was a lie before waving it off.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Tsukune said with a caring wave.

"Yeah…bye…but~" she said quietly.

*SLINK!

"Ouch!" Tsukune yelped out as she latched onto him and began top drain his blood.

~Sssuuuuu!

She then jumped off with a cheery grin on her face.

"Okay, bye!" she said before skipping off.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow before rubbing his neck where Moka had bit him. It was slightly sore, but a good rest and it would be better by tomorrow. Sighing to himself, he made his way to his dorm…though he had a very…very funny feeling that he was seriously forgetting something. But he quickly dismissed it, whistling a tune as he made his way to the boys dorms. Little did he know a figure was watching him from his room's window.

0000 Moka

Moka sighed as her skipping grace lessened a bit, she was thinking about a lot of things lately. Mainly Tsukune. She licked her lips as she thought of him; his blood was very, very tasty for one thing. She blushed as she remembered their first encounter; she felt his muscles through his clothing, and his "friend" as well. Though she wouldn't openly admit it…she actually had a crush on him. Again she sighed as she thought about him, she been noting that recently he has been acting strange. Even more since that Mayonaka girl came into the picture. She narrowed her eyes at the name; her name was enough to scare the living daylights out of Tsukune. And now knowing that he and her were still friends, just catching up, she couldn't help but feel…angry? She didn't know at all, but she felt like bad news.

"Kuso…this better be it." A familiar voice spoke.

Moka looked and saw Mayonaka looking a tad angry as she glared holes on her map of the school. Hearing Moka approach, Mayonaka turned her head to see Moka. She gave a slight lazy smile as she saw Tsukune's other friend.

"Hey Moka-san!" she said a lazy yet happy drawl.

"…Hi…Hoshizora-san…" Moka replied.

"Ne ne~, just call me Mayonaka please. Could you help me out Moka-chan?" she said in a suave tone.

Moka raised an eyebrow at the suffix and her tone. Moka also noted that Mayonaka…seemed to be twitching a bit…or shivering. Slowly becoming cautious, Moka slowly nodded.

"Sure…what do you need?" Moka said.

"Ehehehe…do you know where the Girl Dorms are exactly? I appear to be having trouble…ehehehe…" she said with a sheepish smile.

Seeing no harm in that, Moka nodded.

"Yes, I was just going there now. You can come with me if you want." Moka offered.

Mayonaka gave her a happy smile before nodding in agreement. Picking up her school stuff, she then began to walk along side with Moka to the dorms. The two chatted about stuff as they walked, Moka then began to have second thoughts on Mayonaka but still was wary about her and Tsukune. Apparently, when they were younger. Tsukune was a very scrawny kid…and a brat from what she said. She was there to make sure he didn't get himself hurt and cause mayhem. And she needed to use a little bit of force to get things through his head. Thus showing why he paled at her mention. Upon entering the dorms, Mayonaka gave her thanks…before realizing she needed help in finding her room. Moka again hesitantly helped. Surprisingly, Mayonaka's room was next to hers when they came to it.

"Well! It seems we're going to be neighbors Moka-chan!" she said with a grin.

Again…she noted the suffix, but brushed it off as her wanting to show a good first impression. Moka nodded with appreciation.

"Yeah it seems so." Moka said with a smile.

The two smiled at each other before breaking into slight giggles, Mayonaka covered her lips with her free hand. Moka then noticed there was…a "want" in Mayonaka's eyes. Moka was about to speak until Mayonaka beat her to it.

"Well, before you go Moka-chan. I want to thank you." Mayonaka said with a sly smirk.

"Hahaha, it was no problem Mayonaka-san." Moka said while blushing, she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Mayonaka's eyes gained a lustful look in them; she gave a slight grin as she pressed Moka against the wall. Before she could react, Moka felt soft lips press into her own.

"Hmph?!" Moka muffled out in surprise.

As Mayonaka kissed Moka affectionately, Moka shivered as she felt herself get slightly aroused. She cursed herself as she moaned slightly when she felt Mayonaka give her breasts a gentle squeeze. Mayonaka purred as she let her leg slide up against Moka's. With a parting smack, Mayonaka licked her lips. She cheekily chuckled at Moka's stupefied expression and glazed look. She gave Moka a wink before entering her room. Moka took a second to reboot before her mind was able to comprehend what happened. Moka began to stammer out in embarrassment and confusion with a massive blush on her face before running into her room and covering herself with the blanket and pillows.

0000 Tsukune

Tsukune yawned loudly as he held a mug of tea in one hand and a pencil in the other. Again, like last night, he was wearing a bathrobe. Just coming out from the shower minutes ago and began to work. He lazily glanced at his homework, writing the answers down, he then closed the book and called it night. He took a long sip of his tea, allowing the hot sweetness warm his body. Seeing that he needed more tea, Tsukune stood up and walked over to the counter and began to brew some more. Tsukune yawned again and stretched his limbs, but he still had the ominous feeling. Like he was forgetting something, but alas he was in the mood for some more tea.

*Creak!

"Hello?" Tsukune said as he turned to look.

He noted that his dorm door was slightly open, walking over he opened and looked out into the hallway. Seeing nothing out there, he sighed before closing the door and locking it securely. He then walked over the window and stared out it.

*Creak!

"Nani-oomph!" Tsukune yelped out as he was suddenly tackled into the ground.

Shaking the daze, he tried to move only to find his arms pinned. His opposer gave a sultry chuckle as he felt something straddling him. He looked to see the slightly grinning face of Kurumu.

"You again…" Tsukune said with a slight scowl. "…what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing at all Tsukune-kun." She purred as she nuzzled his neck. "Just…wanting to show you a little bit of fun…like I said…you'll be mine…"

***LEMON SCENE – SKIP IF UNDERAGE – YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Scowling Tsukune called for help from the old man…only to get no response. Cursing his luck, Tsukune uncomfortably watched as Kurumu had her way with him. He accidently made a mistake and stared into her eyes, using a powerful illusion, Kurumu smiled as she felt him relax. She purred as she trailed her mouth down his neck, Tsukune couldn't help but groan slightly. Knowing he was enjoying it, she smirked as she began to trail kisses on his neck. Slowly letting go of one of his arms, she used her hand to roam his chest. She smiled as she began to undo his robes, slowly opening them showing his bare muscled chest. She noted that he carried scars of battle on his chest and abs; she winced at the rather large claw marks that raked across his chest in a diagonal motion. She softly caressed his scars in admiration, she felt him shudder from the touch.

"Do you like that?" she said innocently.

Tsukune only glared at her weakly, but she only chuckled as she began to plant kisses on his chest. As she was kissing she noted that she could see red lines under the skin. She waved it off thinking it was a trait from his monster form. Her eyes slowly trailed down south, seeing the large bulge she smirked. Crawling backwards she came to a stop when she could gaze at the bulge.

"Oh boy…I wonder how big your present is Tsukune-kun." She purred, Tsukune just numbly watched.

Slowly pulling the robes apart and removing the boxers, she gasped as she saw the erect tool stand at an impressive 10 inch. Grining in victory, she began to slowly handle the erect tool with a lustful gaze. Tsukune groaned out as he felt her soft hands pump his member.

"Hehehehe…I'll be sure to have as much fun as I can…" Kurumu said with glee.

Tsukune's body tense as he felt her breathe wash over his member. She gave a husky breathe and smirked as she saw it twitch. Deciding to stop teasing the poor boy, she began to lick his tool. She moaned as she tasted it, slowly licking from the base to the very tip. She eagerly licked the pre-cum that began to ooze out from the tip, savoring it with each lick. She laughed at the dead look Tsukune was giving her, seeing no resistance at all, she continued.

"You'll enjoy this Tsukune-kun…" she husked out.

She gave the meaty rod a long savoring lick before taking it into her mouth. Tsukune's eyes widened despite being in a trance, he groaned out as he felt her tongue wrap around the tip of his cock. Kurumu's head began to bob as she enjoyed her meal in peace. She moaned loudly as she then took the whole tool in easily, all succubuses could do this, Kurumu was no different. Tsukune out of instinct bucked his hips, forcing his rod even deeper. Slowly pulling away, Kurumu gave a satisfying smack as she let the rod flop out from her mouth. Looking at the member again, she licked it once before taking it in again and began to bob furiously. She moaned loudly as she quickened her pace on the rod, Tsukune could feel his body tensing up, ready to release. With a loud moan, she took the whole member down. Tsukune groaned loudly before he released, he felt his cock twitch and pulsate in pleasure as he let loose his semen.

"MMmmmmm…" Kurumu moaned in delight.

She slowly licked the semen off the rod, swallowing it with eagerness. Seeing it flop down limply, she began to nuzzle it affectionately. Again, it slowly began to rise again, ready for more. But before she could continue, a sound of water dripping and a loud pop interrupted.

"~Oh Tsukune-kun!~" a familiar voice purred out. "Where-WHAT!?"

Despite being under an illusion, Tsukune paled considerably. Kurumu growled in anger as she glared at the intruder, who did she think she was?! The two females in the room began to glare at each other, leaking a bit of youkai while at it.

"What are you doing bitch?!" Kurumu said with barely contained fury.

"Me?! WHAT ARE YOU!" Mayonaka retorted with an angry glare.

"I was here making him mine till you jarred in!" Kurumu shouted.

Mayonaka gained a twitch in her eye before looking at Tsukune, she raised an eyebrow seeing his relaxed expression and his tool. She looked back at the girl who was glaring at here before remembering why she looked familiar.

"Oi oi, you're that succubus Kurumu aren't cha?" Mayonaka said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah what about it?!" Kurumu hissed.

Seeing that Tsukune was in an illusion, Mayonaka grinned before leaning towards Kurumu and whispering into her ear. Kurumu almost attacked her until she began to listen to what she had to say. After moments of talking, Kurumu gained a large blush on her face before giggling. She and Mayonaka gave each other a knowing smirk at each other.

"I like the way you think Maya-chan." Kurumu whispered.

"Mmhmm! Yeah, I know. Ready?" Mayonaka asked huskily.

Kurumu and Mayonaka both looked at Tsukune, who still had a dead looking expression. They both smirked before inching closer to each other and began to slowly kiss and make out. In Tsukune head, he was dead speechless as he watched to two have their way with each other.

"Holy shit…" Tsukune said mentally with a massive blush. "First I thought Mayonaka was going to kick her ass…but this? Oh Kami…I'm going to be up all night at this rate."

Though he was enjoying it, he tensed when he noticed Mayonaka's eyes turn sickly purple. She began to hiss as her youkai began to flow more, she growled playfully as she nuzzled Kurumu's impressive bosom. Kurumu sighed in content as she planted kisses on Mayonaka's neck. Before she realized it, Mayonaka had pushed Kurumu onto the ground and straddled her with unseen agility. Kurumu yelped as she felt Mayonaka grind her regions against her own. Their breast pushed against each other as Mayonaka grinded. Mayonaka appeared to be enjoying this as much as Kurumu. Their eyes turned to look at Tsukune, he had a massive blush on his dead face, but they could tell in his eyes he wanted in.

"Kami this is torture! Damn you Mayonaka!" Tsukune said mentally.

"Kukukuku…it seems our third party wants in. Shall we please it?" Mayonaka said with barely contained lust as her eyes roamed Tsukune's erect member.

"Kukuku…yeah, lets please it. I have all night to do it." Kurumu replied with equal lust.

They both slowly got off of each other, both giggled and laughed as they crawled back to Tsukune. Both eyes the meaty rod that stood for their attention. Mayonaka nuzzled one side while Kurumu did the same with the other side, it twitched and pulsed as it felt pleasurable sensations run through it. Tsukune groaned out as his member was sending extreme pleasure through his nerves. Acting quickly, Mayonaka quickly took the erect member into her mouth and began to suck on it. Kurumu growled in protest, but Mayonaka's glare made her think twice. Mayonaka continued to suck on his tool with eagerness, Tsukune's body tensed greatly as he could feel himself going to release again. Before he could release, Mayonaka let the rod slide out of her mouth before glaring at Tsukune.

"I don't think so…not yet Tsukune-kun…" she said as she lightly licked the shaft.

Kurumu taking this chance, she took his rod into her mouth and began to bob at the top half of his rod. Mayonaka moaned as she licked the bottom half, her hands roaming against Tsukune's abs. Tsukune groaned out as he felt so much form the two, whenever he was about to release, they stopped. He was slowly breaking mentally; the pleasing torture was becoming unbearable to him. Minutes seemed like hours as they went by, only the sounds of sucking and slurping could be heard. Seeing his want, Mayonaka lightly pushed Kurumu off the erect member. Kurumu growled in slight anger, but oblidged as Mayonaka took it into her mouth and began to bob at a fast rate.

"Ugh…Mayonaka-chan…I'm-" Tsukune stammered before bucking.

Both Tsukune and Mayonaka moaned loudly, one letting loose of his semen and the other moaning as the fluids entered her mouth. Slowly, she swallowed the release. Kurumu moaned lightly as she leaned down and licked up the strays. Mayonaka licked her lips slowly as she gazed even more hungrily down at Tsukune. She couldn't help but crawl and straddle his hips, positioning right above his limp penis. Her hot breath made Tsukune shiver as she began to grind his member, who again was starting to become erect.

"More…I need more…" Mayonaka said huskily.

Quickly, she took his erect tool again and slowly slid down on it. Mayonaka yelped slightly before moaning out, she wiggled her hips to have him entirely inside of her. She growled fiercely as she began to rock her hips back and forth, Tsukune hissed in both pain and pleasure at her movements. Tsukune's hand roamed over her body before coming to a stop as her ass cheeks, he squeezed them both tightly making Maya(let's call her that for now)purr. Kurumu glared slightly as she watched Mayonaka ride Tsukune, she began lightly finger herself as she watched.

"Tsukune-kun…" Mayonaka growled out as her nails dug painfully into Tsukune's shoulders.

"Maya-chan…you're hurting me…" Tsukune hissed out.

Maya only got more aggressive in her rocking, Tsukune yelped out as he felt her weight slam into him harshly as she began to move up and down on his shaft. Tsukune grunted as he felt her nails pierce his flesh, just enough to draw a small amount of blood. Seeing blood, Maya grew a sadistic grin as she leaned down and began to lick the blood. Maya yelled out as she felt herself coming to her climax. Tsukune also was coming as well, Maya then quickened her rocking pace. With a final yell she fell forward as she felt Tsukune's tool pulse, she could feel the warmness in her. She tiredly slid of Tsukue and laid down next to him, panting heavily. She slowly caressed his bare chest as she laid there on his left arm.

"~Oh you're not done yet Tsukune-kun…" Kurumu purred as she took position as well.

Tsukune groaned in complaint but Kurumu hushed him as she slowly took the member inside of her. She sighed loudly as she felt his member harden again in her. She purred loudly as she began to ride his member, slowly bouncing on him.

"Oh you feel so good Tsukune!" Kurumu said in delight.

Tsukune only grunted loudly as he felt his penis slid against her tight walls. He slowly began to buck and thrust his hips into her adding more desire in the current activity. Kurumu moaned out as she felt his member thrust into her deeply. Minutes went by as they continued in that position. Kurumu began to moan louder as she was beginning to reach her climax; Tsukune began thrusting fast into her as he too began to reach it. With a final thrust and a pleasurable moan, Tsukune cummed for the fourth time in one night. Kurumu sighed as she fell on top of him, she could feel his member growing limp and small within her walls. The three yawned to themselves before falling asleep from the activity.

***LEMON END! DONE! YOU CAN LOOK NOW!**

0000 The next day…

Tsukune groaned lightly as he woke up from last night's activity, he tried moving only failed as he remembered the succubus Kurumu was still on him. He breasts were pushing against his chest making him blush a little at how much bigger they seemed when pressed up against something. He tried moving his left arm, again feeling another body there. He moved his right arm and proceeded to pull Kurumu off, he ended up grabbing and squeezing the side of her bosom making her moan. For his own wants, he gave another gentle squeeze. Feeling the whole thing in his hands, he gave another squeeze. Kurumu moaned lightly as her eyes fluttered open, lazily she looked around till she noticed Tsukune below her squeezing her bosom.

"You like them?" she said in a lazy voice as he fondled with her breast.

"That was nice night…" Kurumu sighed loudly as she sat up.

There was another yawn as the next person woke up with tired eyes. Maya stretched her limbs as she woke, her action made her breast press into the side of Tsukune's face.

"Mmmmm…we better get ready for class…" Mayonaka sighed in annoyance.

The three agreed to that.

0000 Later…

Here Tsukune was walking uneasily, he currently had Maya clutching one arm and Kurumu clutching the other. Both hugging his arms into their large bosoms. They both had a slight glare at each other, he sighed in how he was going to explain this to Moka of all people.

"Hey could you please let go of my arms?" Tsukune asked meekly.

All he got were two glares and his arms being pulled further into their bosoms, not that he minded of course. Inwardly he mentally cursed his sensei.

"Damnit…I'm becoming more and more like Yuurei…" Tsukune mumbled.

***Yawn. "Hey kid…"** the voice said in a tired manner.

"Something wrong old man…you seemed…exhausted…"

"**Yeah…you could say that…****try talking and staying awake when you have to please 25+ women at the same time…"** the voice thought out on the last bit. **"I need some sleep kid, I'll talk to you later…"**

With that, the voice vanished. Tsukune only raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, but he shook his head as he tried to deal with the current problem at hand. When they reached the school, Kurumu growled in annoyance as she had to let go and part ways to go to her homeroom. Mayonaka stuck her tongue out at Kurumu who stuck out her own in response. Tsukune sighed at their childish antics, and Mayonaka said he was childish and immature.

"Maya-chan…can you let go please?" Tsukune begged a little, he could feel it going slightly numb.

"Hn. Fine fine fine, such a killjoy." Mayonaka said with a teasing grin as she pinched his cheek.

Tsukune grumbled lightly to himself as she pinched and tugged playfully on his cheek. As they made their way they happened to run into Moka, who instantly latched onto Tsukune.

*Slink!

"Ow…" Tsukune mumbled out.

~SSsssuuu!

"Hi Tsukune-kun!" Moka said cheerfully.

When her eyes landed on Maya, she gained a slight twinge of pink on her cheeks remembering the unexpected kiss from Maya. Maya seeing her twinge smirked before giving a playful wink; here Moka turned slightly red and looked away. Tsukune however inwardly sighed knowing Mayonaka did something to the poor girl.

"Oh boy…" Tsukune muttered, sensing his life got even more worse for him.

0000 End

Hey, hey folk! Nice to see you readin my stories again! So how was that eh?

Hoped you enjoyed the third chapter, and hope for more!

C ya! Drake is outta here!


End file.
